Unrequited Love
by Stars of the Hut
Summary: this is a story about a couple that can't be together with is Mikan & Natsume.


Disclaim: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

Unrequited love~ 3

That year she was 16, the first time that she had fallen in love with a guy. He wasn't that tall, but he was hot. He liked to play soccer and he was good at studying, he always came first in the year. Although at that age, dating is not a big problem, girls chasing after boys were not new anmore, and she's not even a shy girl but she never wanted to say those three words to him. Aii she did was stand at the corner and watch him play and she thought that was enought. That time she always saw him on the way home and she was so hapy about it. Sometimes after school, she wouldn't even go home, she would run in circles on the playground just to see the boy play soccer with his friends. She would even dold these wishing stars. Everyday she would write something that she wanted to say to the boy one the paper, then fold it up into a star and put it into a bottle happily. She always stared at him and would think, 'maybe for him, he would like those girls who have long black hair and a pair of beautiful eyes, and maybe sometimes when she laughted she ould just giggle softly. But she was the opposit. She had short brown hair, a pair of big eyes but when she laughted her eyes would turn into a line for no reason she always looked into the mirror and thought if she turned into that type of girl one day, will he like her? Still it's only a guess. She would still go to hairdresser to cut her hair everymonth when her hair grew longer, and she would still laugh really lound and turn her eyes into lines when she laughed.

she was 19, she goes to an average university, but the boy attended the top university from another city. she got onto the train and left this city along with the memorries that she held onto ever since she was a child. But instead her head was filled with the images of the boy. Life at university was hard. Before sleep, the girls in the room would hid in the bed and call their boyfriends. A lot of times she tried to call the boy but he never picked up the phone, finally in her 19 years of life she finally understood the feeling of missing someone, it had the impact to forc out tears from your eyes.

Four years of university is not very long, of course, for her, there were a lot of boys who chased after her. But she always laughed softly and said "sorry, studying is more important for me."

These years, her hair grew longer and longer, but she never cut it short again. On the high school reunion party, everyone was very surprised about how she looked. She had long brown hair, a pair of beautiful eyes, skin as white as pearls and sometimes she giggled softly, not like before in hing school she jsut burst out laughing. When he saw her, he was surprised as well, he even wanted her to his, but that time he was holding another girl's hand as well. Suddenly she saw the girl beside him. She knew that the girl was prettier than her, she was upset but she masked her sadness well. All she did wans say to the guy "Long time no see".

She's 22, they all graduated from the university, and he entered a company. Not after a long time, his income became over 6 digits. But she was still going to the school to study and she still wanted to be single because of him. That year's holiday, she wnet back to her old house, when she got home her mum dragged her into the living room and said

"My daughter, studying is good, but you are a girl, in the end you still going to marrry someone."

She nodded her head and went into her room. She started to unpack her suicase. She grabbed the bottles of stars then she put it on the shelf. On the shelf stood a straight line of star bottles, exactly 6 bottles. Suddenly her phone rang and she answered "Hello?"

Then drops of water came down from her eye, that's right she was crying. A voice she wanted to hear all this time came from the other end of the phone.

He said "uh... do you have time?"

She replied with a shaky voice "Yes?"

"Let's meet at xxx cafe after 10 minutes." He commanded her.

"But im not in the city anymore, im back to my old house." She said. She was sad, because finally in her 22 years of life, he asked her out but sh wasn't in the city anymore.

"No worries, i'm at my old house as well." He answered.

"Ok then, bye." The girl replied happily.

Finally the girl can go on a 'date' with him. She quickly dressed up and ran to the cafe. Finally the boy said those three words toher. 'i like you.'

She's 25, she and the boy have been together for 3 years already and hey still remained as couple. One day, the girl went out to do something. The boy wanted to go find her but then he heard her say that she was really busy with something so he didn't go and find her. He was staying at home the whole day and he didn't call her, because he thought she was very busy. But he didn't know that when the girl was busy, she was still thinking of the boy, but the whole day she didn't get any messages from the boy so she was very angry. When sh got home she sends a message to the boy and she even said she wanted to break up. That time was 12 o'clock. The boy was so nervous, he called the girl three times but the girl didn't pick up, and he called the girl's home phone, still the same thing happened again. He ran out of the house, he want to go to the girl's house, that time was 12.25. At 12.45 she got a call from the boy again but she didn't pick up. Then the boy didn't call her anymore.

The second day, she got a call from the boy's mum, at the other end of the phone, the boy's mum was crying alot, she said that the boy died from a car crash. The police said was because he drove too fast and crashed into a big truck. When the ambulance arrived, he had already passed away. The girl's heart was so hurt, she felt that her heart broke into million of pieces but she didn't cry, she knew that it wasn't the time for regrets. The girl went to the place where they boy had the accident. She saw the boy's mum and she wlked towards her. The boy's mum gave to the girl what he was holding when he was dead. There was a wallet, watch and the phon with blood covered all over it. The girl opened the wallet, she saw the picture of her self and the picture was covered with blood. When she saw the watch, she was shocked because the arrow was pointing at aound 7 (12.35), she realised that's the time that accident had happened. Suddenly she realised, after the accident the boy called the girl with his last strength, but she was still angry so she ignored it. Then the boy didn't have any more strength for a second call. He brought the love of the girl with him and went into the haven. The girl never knew what the last few words that they boy wanted to say, and the girl realised there won't be another guy that loves her as much as him.

THE END.

* * *

Stars of the Hut: Hi guys, i hope you guys liked the story and review it 3


End file.
